A portable telephone lists and displays plural items corresponding to various functions on a display section which is a liquid crystal display, carries out processing corresponding to an item selected and confirmed by a user with an arrow key or the like, and displays the processing results.
In this case, the portable telephone displays high-hierarchical menus obtained through classification into, for example, various functions, on the display section, and when the user selects a high-hierarchical menu, it changes the display to a lower-hierarchical menu corresponding to the selected high-hierarchical menu.
In such portable telephone, when the display is changed to a lower-hierarchical menu from a high-hierarchical menu, the contents on the display are changed in a moment, so that it is hard for non-skilled users to recognize this change from the high-hierarchical menu to the lower-hierarchical menu, which is a usability problem.